Gigoló
by Yuusei Her
Summary: La noche siempre había sido su tenro solo eran perros amaestrados para entretener con torpeza,contrario a ellos,estrellas deslumbrantes dispuestas a complacer a todo aquel que se encantara al a todo un arte embelesar con sus encantos pero,la verdadera dificultad se centraba en guardar sus corazones solo para ellos.Una riesgosa apuesta que querían ganar.


¡Hey! Vine con un nuevo fic, es un OS ligeramente inspirado en Stella pero, primordialmente es un RamuDice situado tras la batalla contra MTR. Espero les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo, ya saben, rw's, favoritos, etc siempre son bien recibidos

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Agh, que puta molestia.

Habían perdido y justo contra los jodidos ancianos de Matenrou, ni siquiera perdieron contra los corruptos –y el ángel de Riou-san- de Yokohama. No, habían perdido contra el imbécil con miedo a las mujeres (vaginafobico o algo así se denominaba ese término), el depresivo asalariado y el doctor viejo con cabello de Rapunzel ¿Había algo peor que eso?

Se sentía frustrado, enojado y con ganas de revancha. Ya no era por el dinero que ganarían (ojalá y a uno de esos idiotas se les perdiera) ni por la fama o mierdas así ¡No! Era porque ese par de imbéciles se habían atrevido a meterse contra su división, sus nuevos amigos…Su nueva familia. Eso no lo perdonaría.

Dice sacó otro cigarro de su cajetilla e inhaló con fuerza de éste, aguantando varios segundos el humo antes de sacarlo por las fosas nasales con molestia. Quería tirar su cigarro, pisotearlo y destrozarlo pero no lo haría, los cigarros estaban muy caros como para desperdiciarlos pensando que era la cabeza de ese güerito idiota.

Mejor miró hacia la luna, sonriendo al ver lo bella que se veía desde el balcón del hotel. Ojalá a diario pudiera fumar en el balcón de algún lugar al que pudiera llamarle casa con la tranquilidad de que no lo correrían al día siguiente. Hace tiempo que no se sentía tan tranquilo y en armonía.

—Tsk, carajo.

Sin embargo, su momento de paz se fue al demonio gracias a la voz de alguien que azotaba la puerta del balcón mientras iba a recargarse al barandal de éste. Al voltearse para ver quién era, ya que Gentaro no tenía ese tono de voz, se sorprendió al encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que su líder de división, Amemura Ramuda. Esa pequeña bola de pelo rosa y dulces estaba recargando sus brazos en el barandal mientras sacaba un cigarro, encendiéndole para aspirar de él y luego dar un desgastado suspiro donde dejaba salir todo el humo que creó.

¿Qué mierda hacía su líder de división ahí? Peor ¿Qué carajo hacía fumando? Él creía que Ramuda comía dulces y arcoíris, no que fumaba como un amargo adulto o como él, un vagabundo adicto a las apuestas que fumaba para poder recordar su realidad.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves, Dice? —Preguntó el pequeño hombre con una voz ligeramente rasposa y grave, no tanto como la voz terroríficamente grave que hizo cuando amenazó a Gentaro pero sí más grave que su habitual tono chirriante con el que más de una vez creyó haberse reventado los tímpanos— ¿Soy o parezco? —Dijo irónicamente antes de inhalar nuevamente del cigarro, solo que esta vez exhaló el humo por sus pequeñas fosas nasales. De una extraña manera, se veía sexy y elegante; como si fuera una sofisticada muñeca la que fumara, a diferencia de él, que parecía un vagabundo en adicciones.

—No, no, es solo que…No creí que fumaras—Honestamente, le importaba un bledo lo que sus compañeros hacían o no con sus vidas, no le gustaba que se metieran con él y él no se metía con nadie, tan fácil como eso pero ver a Ramuda fumar era muy raro. Podría haber apostado y perdido ya que jamás hubiera pensado que su líder, la pequeña bolita de algodón de azúcar con voz infantil, fumara. Ahora falta que tuviera licencia de conducir o algo así.

—Bueno, soy un adulto responsable que se estresa y como no quiero canas en mi hermoso cabello, debo destrozarme algo que no se pueda ver—Respondió el mayor con una sonrisa de soslayo, guiñándole el ojo con una sonrisa cansada antes de mirar a las estrellas.

En un pequeño y cómodo silencio el par se quedó fumando en el balcón de su habitación, recargándose en la baranda de espaldas a Chuoku, subiendo los dos el dedo medio al mismo tiempo hacia esa ciudad de ensueño de la que estaban vetados por el simple hecho de que su par sexual era XY.

Al ver que se sincronizaron inconscientemente, el par se sonrió con diversión antes de comenzar a reír mientras sacaban sus cigarros de sus bocas y lanzaban el humo hacia arriba para contaminar un poco más esa maldita ciudad donde fueron nada más y nada menos que un simple espectáculo, sus batallas y rivalidades rebajadas al nivel de un show de payasos callejeros para entretener a las damas que vivían en el distrito. Igual que todo en sus cortas vidas…Rebajados a ser un mero entretenimiento barato del que se pueden deshacer en cualquier segundo que les aburrieran.

Un par de cínicas sonrisas se pintaron en sus rostros mientras miraban el jodido cielo oscuro con lucecitas tintineantes, eran patéticas. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a las luces despampanantes, la música ensordecedora y no poder ver ninguna puta estrella en el firmamento por los anuncios destellantes de un vibrante Shibuya que jamás dormía.

—Pfft, hasta puedo contar estrellas—Soltó Dice con ironía mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo, tirando las cenizas con un par de movimientos seductores al golpear con su pulgar ligeramente la boquilla, dejándolas caer al balcón de abajo, donde "casualmente" se encontraba la habitación de los de Shinjuku.

Ojalá el pelirrojo depresivo saliera y se quemara su maltratado pelo que mostraba un par de canas verdes.

—Qué asco—Respondió Ramuda en un tono malvado y burlón, soltando una risita maliciosa antes de hacer donas con el humo de su cigarrillo y tirar la colilla de su cigarrillo al balcón de abajo, riendo porque al día siguiente el jodido viejo tendría que limpiar las cenizas y cigarros que ellos tiraron.

Su pequeña venganza por haberles ganado.

—Mierda…—Murmuró el de cabello azul, chasqueando la lengua al abrir su cajetilla y ver que estaba vacía, necesitaba más nicotina y esa noche no podía hacerle favores a nadie en la ciudad para conseguir dinero o más cigarros si no quería entrar a la cárcel, era estúpido pero no tanto. Estaba tentado a saltar al balcón de los de Yokohama para pedirle al policía o al yakuza algún cigarro, después de todo, ese par parecía que exhalaban dióxido de carbono de manera automática, debían tener cigarros y, para ser honesto, eran muy guapos por lo que, devolverles el favor sería un auténtico placer.

—Toma—Ofreció Ramuda a su amigo, moviendo su mano para abrir su cajetilla que estaba semi nueva, lo mejor era que tenía cigarrillos de sabores. Esos jodidos cigarrillos eran más caros, siempre los fumaba cuando ganaba alguna apuesta o estaba con alguien de dinero que le complacía algunos caprichos…De hecho, los primeros cigarrillos que fumó fueron de sabor en la preparatoria, cuando era un señorito que se escapaba por las noches a apostar.

Una nostálgica sonrisa se instaló en su rostro y tomó el sabor que probó primero hace varios ayeres. Era de banana con un bonito envoltorio amarillo que al quemarse emitía el olor de la fruta, encendió su cigarrillo con el que Ramuda tenía en sus labios en ese instante e inhaló con profundidad, dejando que su cuerpo se llenara de recuerdos de aquel triste y monótono chico que alguna vez fue, incluso…Solía apellidarse Tohoten.

Lo único que quedaba de ese chico eran el gusto por los zapatos de vestir sin calcetines para dar una apariencia rebelde, lo demás se había esfumado cual humo en el viento.

Los caminos de la vida no son lo que imaginaba, no son los que él creía, no son los que él esperaba.

—Odio perder…

El murmuro de Ramuda sacó de sus pensamientos al chico de cabellos azules, parpadeando un par de veces antes de mirar a su amigo, quien fruncía el ceño de una manera no adorable, incluso mordía el filtro de su cigarrillo. Era una nueva faceta que jamás le había visto pero podía decir que se veía intimidador, rudo y hasta…sexy, ahora entendía por qué tenía a tantas chicas tras él.

Dice soltó el humo que había retenido mientras dilucidaba entre recuerdos de ese grisáceo pasado que hoy era nada más que humo.

—Ya sé, es tan frustrante—Gruñó el de ojos morados antes de chasquear su lengua. No solo odiaba perder en las apuestas, desde la pelea descubrió que odiaba perder en las batallas de hypnosis microphone también. Nunca había sido derrotado en ese ámbito hasta ese día, lo peor, perdió contra el perro oficinista y el boquifloja del güerito.

—Lo peor es que perdimos contra el jodido viejo y su puta división de mierda—Dice miró con sorpresa a su amigo al escucharlo. Nota mental: No hacer molestar de verdad a Ramuda si no quería verlo como un gremlin al cual le habían echado agua.

—Contra el jodido perro de oficina y el rubiecito imbécil con miedo a las mujeres—Escupió Dice con molestia, tirando adrede más cenizas en el balcón de Shinjuku. Llegando a soltar un escupitajo tras recordar el mal rato que esos imbéciles les hicieron pasar a Gentaro y a él antes de la batalla con la bola de gritonas que iban tras ellos, varias veces pensó en cargar a Gentaro porque creía que no podría correr con sus ropas tradicionales, sin embargo, el muy traidor lo terminó dejando atrás.

—Ni qué decirte. El viejo da asco de solo verlo, al rapear junto a él pude sentir que olía a clóset de abuela que no ha sido aireado en años—Se mofó Ramuda antes de imitar a su amigo y también escupir al balcón de abajo, tirando sus cenizas mientras sacaba otro cigarro, prendiéndolo con el de Dice, exhalando el humo en sus labios solo para molestarlo. El menor, por su parte, le sonrió como si nada y alejó el humo con un suave empujoncito.

—El pelirrojo parecía que sufriría un ataque en cualquier instante—Se burló Dice al recordar a su contrincante, no diría que su rap no le frio el cerebro un rato porque sí pero parecía que mientras rapeaba, el que recibía el daño era él mismo y no Dice, quizá eso mitigó el dolor de las ondas.

—Ya sé, parecía que le daría un aneurisma allí mismo—Ramuda soltó una sonora carcajada al recordar al pelirrojo en su pelea, soltando con sus carcajadas el humo de su cigarrillo aunque se detuvo al ver la cara de Dice que le recordaba que el chico no era muy avispado con cosas que no fueran las apuestas o el dinero. Se detuvo a inhalar de su cigarro antes de responder—Mmh…Que se colapsaría en el escenario—Explicó el de cabello rosa, haciendo reír a Dice porque al fin entendió a qué se refería con el abatista ese que dijo.

Ambos fumaron nuevamente mientras mitigaban suavemente sus carcajadas junto al humo de su cigarro.

—Pfft ¿Pero sabes quién fue el peor? El güerito con cara de imbécil—Dijo Ramuda entre pequeñas risas, aventando otro cigarro terminado al balcón de Shinjuku antes de sacar otro cigarrillo de su cajetilla, encendiéndolo con el de Dice, dándole un corto beso de media luna en los labios, separándose con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, dejando algo fuera de órbita al de cabellos azules.

— ¿Y eso por qué fue? —Preguntó el menor, exhalándole el humo en la cara tal como Ramuda lo había hecho con él hace rato.

— ¿Tú crees que los cigarros son gratis? —Contestó con cierta burla el de cabello rosa, dedicándole una juguetona sonrisa antes de voltear a ver hacia el balcón de Shinjuku, el cual ya tenía un pequeño charco de escupitajos, cenizas y cigarros que trataban de apagarse con la saliva del par.

—Nada en esta vida es gratis ¿Eh? —Murmuró Dice al viento, recordando esa valiosa lección que aprendió cuando comenzó a vivir por su cuenta, riendo por lo mucho que había crecido desde que se salió de aquella jodida jaula de oro donde lo mantenían atado cual perro guardián con una cadena brillante. Él no era la perra de nadie.

—Nosotros dos lo sabemos mejor que nadie—Fue la única respuesta que Ramuda le dio a su amigo, sonriéndole con un tinte misterioso en su mirar, haciendo soltar una risilla al de azules cabellos, claro que lo sabía, aún tenía marcas de la última vez que pagó una deuda con algo muy distinto al dinero—No como ese puto rubiecito…—Gruñó el de cabello rosa con molestia, chasqueando la lengua enojado al recordarlo con su estúpido saco de mesero.

—Ese idiota no sabe lo que es ser un verdadero gigoló—Declaró Dice casi gritando, esperando que los de Shinjuku estuvieran en su habitación y lo oyeran, en especial el baboso rubio que ofendió a su princesa.

—Seh, ese idiota solo es ¡Un Ken para esas tontas Barbies! —Gritó de igual manera Ramuda, escupiendo con malicia al balcón de Shinjuku—Agh, ese inútil con miedo a las mujeres nunca será ni la mitad de gigoló de lo que alguno de nosotros dos somos—El de cabello rosa bufó con enojo, exhalando humo por sus finos y suaves labios rosado.

Dice soltó una pequeña risilla al ver a su amigo enojado pero era totalmente cierto, ese niño bonito no tendría ni la menor idea de lo que era ser un verdadero gigoló. Tener que seducir a las chicas, engatusarlas, manipular y dejarse manipular a cambio de dinero para poder apostar o una noche en un cuarto de hotel cargado a su cuenta. No sabía cómo era ese juego de poder en lo absoluto, él solo era una muñeca que se embriagaba todas las noches para fingir que su patética vida no se regía por su estúpido miedo.

Ramuda sacó otro cigarrillo, esta vez de color verde con sabor menta y lo fumó, rascándose la frente con la mano que sostenía el pitillo, comenzando a reír sin control. Al principio a Dice le dio miedo pero poco a poco comenzó a reír sin pena ni gloria ¿Por todo? Por nada, quien sabía.

—Le da miedo una mujer—Balbuceó Ramuda entre carcajadas—Mierda, si son las que mejor pagan por una buena noche—Dice asintió entre risas que no lo dejaban ni respirar, ya le había pasado que al terminar con un cliente, el muy hijo de puta se iba sin pagarle, creyendo que se las chupaba o se dejaba follar porque era una perra en celo o algo, en cambio, casi todas las chicas con las que se acostaba siempre le pagaban, incluso le dejaban uno que otro detalle extra.

—Deshonra nuestra profesión con su ridículo teatrito y feo saco—Agregó el de cabello rosa mientras trataba de relajar sus carcajadas, aspirando nuevamente del cigarrillo para relajarse antes de que cayera de cabeza a ese asqueroso balcón bajo suyo.

—Me da asco que cualquier estúpido host se crea un gigoló—Gruñó el de ojo violeta con enojo antes de escupir al balcón, terminando de fumar su cigarrillo, tirándolo a su cenicero personal. Tomó otro cigarrillo de la cajetilla de Ramuda, salió uno rosa. Sonrió al verlo y subió su rostro al hombre frente a él que miraba las estrellas sin parpadear. Se veía tan…Precioso, justo como las estrellas que destellaban para ellos en ese instante. Sin pensarlo (al igual que todo en su vida), terminó por besarlo, sorprendiendo al de cabello rosa.

Al separarse, exhaló el humo que Ramuda le pasó y le sonrió. Era su pago por todo, no solo por los cigarrillos sino por dejarle quedarse en su casa, por hacerlo parte de su grupo…Por cambiar su vida. Sin él, seguiría siendo la misma sucia prostituta sin hogar que quería dinero solo para apostar, sin nadie en su vida más que las apuestas.

—De nada—Respondió el de ojos azules antes de apagar su cigarro en el barandal, tirándolo a su cenicero de abajo. Volteó al cielo una última vez, sonriendo por las hermosas estrellas que destellaban para ellos en ese mundo que algún día cambiarían, lo transformarían para que fuera un poco más interesante.

Miró a su amigo que le jalaba de la mano con una sonrisa dulce, de esas que te vuelven adicto, llamándolo con una suave voz parecida a la que las sirenas ocupaban para engatusar a los marineros y darse un festín con ellos, sin embargo, en su mirada podía ver que no lo llamaba para devorarlo, no…No lo llamaba para mostrarle que tan buen gigoló era ni para divertirse un rato, en lo absoluto. En esa preciosa mirada violácea podía notar el montón de sentimientos que conllevaba esa implícita invitación.

¿Cómo Tohoten fue tan estúpida? Dejar a la derivada a esa preciosa joya que alumbraba a todos por sí sola era un maldito crimen pero, como decían, la basura de unos era el tesoro de otros, y vaya tesoro que encontró.

Sentía una sensación nostálgica en su pecho, como si eso ya hubiera sucedido antes. Miró a las estrellas y una lágrima se derramó en sus mejillas ¿Por qué las deslumbrantes estrellas le hacían sentir de tal manera? Su mirada se fijó en Dice, quien también lloraba. Sus ojos se encontraron segundos después, en el momento exacto en que una estrella fugaz corría en el fondo.

Cuando menos lo notaron, los dos estaban ya comiéndose a besos, tirando el cigarrillo que Ramuda aun tenía al piso. Buscándose con ansiedad, tratando de sentir el calor que nunca les era entregado en su oficio, ese del cual estaban orgullosos en ese instante ya que era un punto en común que los unía y fortalecía para levantarse de la derrota.

Las manos de ambos iniciaron a hormiguear, iniciando a moverse por las ropas ajenas a modo de calmar ese raro sentimiento que los embargaba, exigiéndoles hundirse en el otro. Entre besos lascivos y movimientos torpes influenciados por la noche, embriagados por el placer de saberse mejores que los imbéciles de abajo y lujuriosos por aquel futuro venidero donde ganarían, terminaron recostados en una de las tres camas que tenía la habitación.

Con la luz apagada, teniendo como únicos testigos y guía el resplandor de la luna y las estrellas que los iluminaban para poder explorarse. Entre suaves toques y necesitados besos donde las lenguas danzaban al ritmo del tintineo estelar, sus ropas comenzaron a volar.

Poco a poco el camino de besos hecho por Ramuda comenzó a notarse, de esos dulces labios sabor nicotina descendió a ese precioso cuello perlado en sudor mientras terminaba de quitarle la playera a su amada estrella que temblaba y gimoteaba con cada roce que sentía.

Los rosados labios del mayor terminaron en un pezón, lamiendo y jugueteando con él para regodearse de esos gemidos y sonidos emitidos por el hombre de cabellos azules que arqueaba su espalda. Bajó los pantalones del menor al separarse de él, soltando un suspiro al ver semejante belleza frente a él, sonriendo al ver a esa estrella destellar con fuerza.

—Ramuda…—Balbuceó en un tono ligeramente agudo y dulce el hombre de cabellos azules, mirando a su líder desvestirse como si fuera un arte el hacerlo, tomándose su tiempo para que Dice pudiera deleitarse de cada imagen, marcándola a fuego en su memoria junto a ese preciso momento donde sentía que el universo se extendía solo para ellos dos.

—Dice—Murmuró el de cabello rosa una vez que terminó de tirar la última prenda que le impedía sentir por completo el calor que emanaba aquella destellante estrella que le cegaba con esa bonita sonrisa que provoca una arritmia incesante a su corazón. Sí, puede que Gentaro fuera la princesa de Dice pero la reencarnación existía ¿No? Quizá en esta vida era el turno de Dice de ser la mendiga que se volviera princesa.

—Ven acá—Pidió el menor de los dos, mirándole con esas preciosas amatistas de las que no podía escapar. Ramuda, tan rápido como pudo, se abrazó a su querida estrella, iniciando a acariciarle, a sentirlo por completo, piel con piel, tacto con tacto. Sus besos subieron poco a poco de intensidad, comenzando a llenar de sonidos húmedos el lugar, hundiéndose el uno en el otro, como si ese maldito hilo rojo por esa noche los uniera a los dos para no separarse si lo pedían a una estrella fugaz.

El de ojos azules descendió una de sus manos al duro pene de su amado, sonriendo al sentir cómo se estremecía debajo suyo, abrazándolo con más fuerza. Jugueteó un poco con el miembro antes de pasar su mano a la suave entrada del chico, separándose de ese beso que compartían solo para meter tres de sus dedos en aquellos deslumbrantes labios que dejaban despierta su erección.

Ah…Estaba tan extasiado por la sensación que juraba podría ver estrellas dentro del cuarto.

Tras unos minutos, Ramuda sacó los dedos de la boca de su adorada estrella fugaz y, con un beso en su frente a modo de premio, metió dos dedos en su interior, los cuales fueron aceptados con un gemido como gesto de bienvenida a ese cálido interior que palpitaba, siendo ese un ruego mudo para que se fundieran en uno solo.

Dice no podía evitar gimotear y abrir sus piernas para que su amante se acomodara entre ellas, dejándole examinar todo lo que quisiera de su cuerpo y alma, como si fuera un libro abierto, de esos que a Gentaro le gustaba leer, atrapándolo entre sus imperfecciones y aciertos, siendo algunos tatuajes que tenía la tinta necesaria para adorarlo cual texto sobreviviente de la biblioteca de Alejandría.

Acarició su bello cuerpo con adoración, llenándolo de besos por todas partes, metiendo y sacando sus dedos para crear una hermosa melodía con los lascivos sonidos húmedos como la música y sus deliciosos gemidos como la letra de esa canción que solo ellos dos escucharían.

—Ra-Ramuda…—Balbuceó encantado el de cabello azulado, aferrándose a las sábanas como si tuviera miedo de flotar en la nada de la galaxia si se soltaba.

—Como pida mi rey—Susurró en respuesta el de cabello rosa, besando con infinito amor aquellos dulces labios con interesante sabor, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos mientras reemplazaba sus finos dedos por su erecto miembro que goteaba, emocionado por hundirse cual Titanic en ese infinito y destellante mar para nunca más volver a salir.

Entre besos, abrazos, estelas y constelaciones, bajo la luz de la radiante luna y una inesperada lluvia de radiantes estrellas, ambos se fundieron en uno solo, a un lento ritmo, no había necesidad de acelerarlo ahora que al fin estaban juntos con sus almas sintonizadas, haciendo que el golpeteo de sus corazones fuera el mismo.

—Mi adorado Dice…—Murmuró Ramuda con su voz real, ya no había necesidad de fingir. No frente a su adorado rey ni de su querida princesa.

—Ngh…Ra-Ramuda—Fueron los únicos sonidos claros que Dice pudo hilar al sentir esas deliciosas embestidas que le hacían sentir un montón de estrellas en su pecho, luchando por salir y brillar hasta no poder más.

Besos, gemidos y el incesante sonar de sus cuerpos uniéndose apasionadamente en la eternidad era lo único que importaba. En ese instante ellos eran los protagonistas de la historia, los únicos que existían en todo el universo. Sus corazones golpeteaban acelerados en sus pechos, llegando a un punto en donde no sabían si aquellos rítmicos y fuertes sonidos eran por las maravillosas embestidas que actuaban como un apasionado músico, interpretando una melodía extática de gemidos y jadeos al tocar los puntos específicos dentro del instrumento que era el cuerpo de Dice, provocando que temblara, llorara y se estremeciera por el placer que cada golpeteo le causaba o si eran sus propios corazones a punto de salir de sus agitados pechos que subían y bajaban con rapidez por aire.

Poco a poco el placer se acumulaba dentro de ambos, magnificándose con cada profunda embestida que Ramuda le otorgaba a la próstata de su amado, el cual apretaba su interior con necesidad, como si fuera un hoyo negro que lo succionara para llevarlo a una dimensión donde solo el placer friendo sus nervios era todo lo que importaba, todo lo que existía…

Un par de embestidas bastaron para que ambos pudieran llegar al violento orgasmo que les hizo gritar y explotar de placer, besándose para estar seguros de que no saldrían volando a la nada tras aquel cúmulo de placer que les robó hasta el último aliento. Sus cuerpos temblaban con fuerza y con problemas podían enfocar algo, sin embargo, sus ojos lograron enfocarse en la mirada del otro tras unos segundos, sonriéndose al saber que si estaban juntos, todo estaría bien.

El de cabello rosa salió suavemente del interior del menor después de unos minutos de besos y caricias, consintiéndose en un suave silencio mientras sus respiraciones se reestablecían, acompasadas al mismo ritmo, como si fueran una sola persona. Ramuda acarició el precioso cabello de su rey, embelesado por la bella sonrisa que le regalaba. Besó su frente con profunda adoración antes de voltear a ver la lluvia de estrellas que ardían solo para ellos por la ventana del balcón que se abrió por el viento, levantándose para ir a cerrarla.

La noche siempre había sido su elemento, después de todo, Matenro eran una bola de perros amaestrados para entretener con torpeza, contrario a ellos, estrellas deslumbrantes dispuestas a complacer a todo aquel que se encantara al verlas.

Al cerrar la puerta pudo divisar el sucio balcón de Shinjuku, sonriendo con superioridad antes de ir con su amada estrella de hermosos ojos amatistas que lo hechizaban. Quizá sus cuerpos y caricias pertenecieran a la noche y a sus contratistas pero sus corazones siempre habían pertenecido a ellos, resonando al mismo ritmo que las estrellas tintineaban en el cielo.

_Conectándose al futuro con un final en mente, tenemos una única estrella firme en lo profundo._


End file.
